Where We Begin
by percabethfeelings
Summary: My life, is crazy. I've never been 'normal', but when this creature that they say is called a minotar attacks you while you are walking home, it just goes plain weird. But, now this guy who said his name was Sam took me on this bus ride to 'camp' yet he won't tell me where or what this 'camp' is. Set at CBH during MoA, HoH, and BoO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to Uncle Rick, not me. This takes place** **during MoA, HoH, and BoO. I only own Cassie, and the other characters that I have made up, which you should be able to tell who I did and didn't. **

**Prologue: How Charming **

**Cassie Showalter**

My life, is crazy. I've never been 'normal', but when this creature that they say is called a _minotar_ attacks you while you are walking home, it just goes plain weird. But, now this guy who said his name was Sam took me on this bus ride to 'camp' yet he won't tell me where or what this 'camp' is. "Sam, it is Sam right?" I asked.

Oh yeah, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Cassie, Cassie Showalter. "Yes, could we talk when we get off the bus?" He hissed, I hated guys like him. Also, _he took me from my home town, told me to trust him, now puts me on this bus but still won't tell me who he is or where we are going. _I think I'm being kidnapped. "Do you have money?"

Oh nice, so now he's hitting me up for money. _How charming. _"If I did, I still wouldn't give it to you," I know guys like him. He _will not_ take advantage of me. Nope. Not going to happen.

"Look, you need to trust me, okay?" He protested, looking me in the eye, his eyes where brown, and his hair was black. He didn't look like other guys, he honestly didn't look like any guy I have ever meet either.

"Why should I? You won't tell me where we are, what you think you are doing, or anything about you, other than the fact that your name is Sam." I said, if he wants me to trust him he needs to tell me a bit for about himself.

"Jameson," Sam said, his eyes looking into mine. His brown eyes where glittering from the light coming through the window.

"What?" I asked, wishing he would tell me where we where going. We had defiantly been on this bus for a while.

"You said you wanted to know more about me, well, my last name is Jameson." _Oh, well, I never had been known for my smarts, more like in known because my mom is rich. _"So. You know my last name, so why don't you tell me yours,"

Is this kid trying to flirt with me? Is he really? I can't tell, that's what iterated me the most. I've never been smart, I loved to be told stories, but I could never read. It was like the words would float off of the page and try to mess with my mind.

My problem here, I've never flirted. Guys where annoying, stuck up, arrogant, jerks. That was the reason no guys flirted with me, because I tend to express my opinion, and most people don't like that.

"It's Showalter," _one of the most stupid last names ever, I know. _"Cassie Showalter,"

"Well, this is our stop," Sam said, I followed him off, hoping that we didn't run into the _minotar_again. I would be dead if it wasn't for this kid. Sam had shown up at perfect timing, he knew exactly what to do. It was a bit scary.

"This does not look like a camp," I commented. We where out side of a coffee shop. I would tell you what the coffee shop was called but A) I can't read, and B) maybe I don't want you stalking me.

"This isn't, since neither of us have any mortal money, we will have to walk," Sam said, and started walking, I decided that I had better walk with him. Then I caught it, he said _mortal. _

"Wait, mortal? Like you aren't one." I said, wishing I had worn a pair of tennis shoes instead of my flats. But, then again tennis shoes wouldn't have gone with my dress, so...

"No, I'm not a mortal, and neither are you." Sam said, I can't see myself, but if I could I do believe my jaw dropped. "But, that's all you can know until we get inside camp,"

If I'm not _human _than _what the hell am I?_ So, now, I'm scarred, angry, confused, and doubting that I'm human. This day just keeps getting better.

"This, is Camp Half-Blood," Sam said as we started walking up a strawberry field. _Yes, I would so love to live in a strawberry field, it's every girls dream, you see. _But, we kept walking and I was proved wrong. "Will!" Sam shouted as we walked through the gate thing, what ever you want to call it.

"Sammy, I see you found her," this boy, who's name was Will, I guess came down to met us. That's when _it _happened. This bow and arrow inside a circle glowed above my head. **(A/N, that's Apollo's symbol right? Cause she's a daughter of Apollo, like Will)** That's what about did it, I almost fainted, but didn't.

"What's her name, Sammy?" Will asked the kid, as if I couldn't talk. I tried to talk, but no words came out, and Will laughed. He _laughed. _He laughed at my pain.

"Cassie Showalter," Sam said.

"Well, all hail Cassie Showalter, daughter of Apollo," Will said, and the symbol went away, and Will walked over and gave me a hug. Well, he _was kind of cute._

"I should introduce myself formally, I'm Will Solace, your older brother,"

Wait...

_Brother?_

**A/N I Melanie J. swear on the river of Styx that I will update at least once a week. **

**You happy? Well, I hope you are. I love Percy Jackson, and the Heroes of Olympus so writing this makes me happy. I have a lot in store for Cassie, Sam, and Will. Oh yeah, who do you think is Sam's Godly parent? Hmm...Hmm...Well, I know, but I would love to hear your guesses. **

**Good**. **I am thinking about writing a fan fiction about my predictions for the Blood Of Olympus, what do you all think? Comments are amazing! So, please tell me what you think! **

**Peace, **

**Melanie J. **

_Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter if 'Where We Begin'_  
_Chapter One: Um, I have to go sharpen my windows and wash my sword _

_CassieShowalter_

_"So, welcome to the Apollo Cabin!" Will shouted, he had tried to explain to me what I was and everything. _

_This is what I got: I was a half-blood, some hybrid thing. Half God and half human. My mother (Cam Showalter), was a mortal who fell in love with my father (Apollo), who was this immortal God. My father also had other demigod (also known as half-bloods) children with other women. That disgusted me, my father was a player. _

_"Apollo isn't what you think, he's a God, he can't stay with mortal woman forever, and for the kid thing, well, the Gods tend to have lots of children, except for the big three," Will said, as if he was reading my thoughts._

_Wait, he's my brother, is it possible for him to be able to read my thoughts? Or is that twins? Oh, I don't know, I'm used to being a only child. _

_"That's what they always ask, you just figure it out after a while," Will said, I had ten million questions floating around in my head at that moment, it was hard for me to figure out. "So, GUYS!" But, before I could ask Will any questions, a girl came out. _

_"Will, you do not need you yell." A girl said in a sing-song voice. Oh great, she's one of those peppy girls who things we all live in a musical! "I'm Bri, it's short for Brianna, but everyone calls me Bri or B, you can chose,"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me not own Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus. Okay, wait, so when Thalia is no longer afraid of heights, and when Grover loves bunnies, and when Annabeth suddenly declares her love for spiders ****_then _****I'll own Percy Jackson. Tehe, who wants to know what is going on in Sam's head? Well, your wish **_**might **_**just be granted. **_**Might. **_

**Chapter One: Um, I have to go sharpen my windows and wash my sword **

**Cassie Showalter**

"So, welcome to the Apollo Cabin!" Will shouted, he had tried to explain to me what I was and everything.

This is what I got: I was a half-blood, some hybrid thing. Half God and half human. My mother (Cam Showalter), was a mortal who fell in love with my father (Apollo), who was this immortal God. My father also had other demigod (also known as half-bloods) children with other women. That disgusted me, my father was a player.

"Apollo isn't what you think, he's a God, he can't stay with mortal woman forever, and for the kid thing, well, the Gods tend to have lots of children, except for the big three," Will said, as if he was reading my thoughts.

_Wait, he's my brother, is it possible for him to be able to read my thoughts? Or is that twins? Oh, I don't know, I'm used to being a only child. _

"That's what they always ask, you just figure it out after a while," Will said, I had ten million questions floating around in my head at that moment, it was hard for me to figure out. "So, GUYS!" But, before I could ask Will any questions, a girl came out.

"Will, you do not need you yell." A girl said in a sing-song voice. _Oh great, she's one of those peppy girls who things we all live in a musical! _"I'm Bri, it's short for Brianna, but everyone calls me Bri or B, you can chose,"

"Guys! Come on! You have a new sister to meet!" Will yelled, then muttered something under his breath. He said " Εύχομαι να μπορούσα να εισάγουν αυτά τα παιδιά στην πλώρη μου και τα βέλη φορές..."

The weird thing, I knew what he said. **(A/N, sorry If it's wrong, it's called Melanie put it through Google translate, and its not always right) **He said 'I wish I could introduce these kids to my bow and arrow sometimes...'

"What language was that?" I asked him, and he looked at me in surprise like he didn't mean for me to hear that. _It's not the first time it's happened, and it most likely won't be the last._

"It's Greek," Will then explained how we could speak Greek with a little practice and how we could understand it naturally. While he was explaining about six or seven kids came from all over. "They finally show up, well this is is Shawna-"

"Hi!" A girl who looked a lot like Will and Bri. Same long black hair with light blue eyes. Then I noticed, I look nothing like any of them. I was a blonde with the blue eyes, but the hair color really made the difference. _Maybe I'm not a kid of Apollo, maybe I got claimed by the wrong God. Is that possible? _"I'm Shawna,"

"Madeline-" Will pointed to a girl who had light brown hair instead of dark brown, but it was still a shade of brown.

"Hi, I'm Madi!" _Are they all peppy? What are we, the camps cheerleaders?_

"Jackson-"

"It's Jack," Jackson corrected, he looked like a little Will replica. "William here is my older brother, as in complete older brother, same mother and father," _Well, aren't they lucky ducks. _

"Shane-"

This one didn't talk, just nodded. Well, maybe he's quiet, I might like him.  
"Sam-" Sam? I looked, it was Sam. _Please tell me he isn't my brother. _"Samuel, do you mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"Um...Connor and Travis need you when you are done. Something that he said I couldn't know about but that you would know exactly what it was about," Well, that's a confusing statement.

"Okay, bye Sammy," I could tell that Sam didn't like being called Sammy, but wasn't going to say anything about it. "This is Clarke-"

"Hi," Clarke was very cheerful about it, I'm kidding. He said it as if he would rather be jumping into a tank full of hungry sharks.

"Last but not least, this is Amanda,"

The girl smiled, her hair had a blondish tent, but was still brown. I don't belong.

"Well, I have to go, Shane is in charge," Will then walked out the door, and some muttered stuff, complains about Shane. That's when Will stuck his head through the door and said, "I don't want to hear it, Shane _can _punish you, I give him permission. Oh yeah, Cassie-" I turned to look at him "-I'll show you around when I get back.

Well, this is apparently my new home.

I'm not so sure how I felt about that either.

**Sam Jameson**

Connor was driving me nuts. "Well, cabin inspections are tomorrow," Connor announced. Thing was, it was me, Connor, Travis, and Lydia. That was it. "So! Lydia can start cleaning up the cabin, and Sammy here, can wash the windows!"

"Why?" I asked. I was really unlike my siblings, I didn't look like them and I didn't act like them either. "I didn't dirty the windows, y'all did,"

"Y'all," Travis picked at me. I was born and raised in Alabama, so I had a bit of a accent and talked like a Southerner at times. They loved to make fun of me for that. "Let's go check on that peach cobbler and play in the barn till dawn!"

"Oh shut it," I said, rolling my eyes. Travis and Connor started laughing, even Lydia cracked a smile. Then Will walked in. "Hey, Will,"

Will nodded then Connor and Travis started to lead Will over into the part of the cabin where the bunks where, and Lydia got up and walked out. _Forever alone. _"Samuel!"

Travis rarely used my full name, heck, _no one _used my full name. Except for my mom, and she didn't even make a habit out of it. But, that's a long story. "You need to stay out here, if you even _think _about coming and spieing on us, you _will _regret it."

I nodded, and those three started to talk about things I didn't know nor care about. So, I started to get the stuff to clean the windows. Trust me, it was much better to just do what they ask, I learned that the hard way...

"Sammy!" Connor shouted. I was almost glad. I didn't want to wash the windows. "Chiron wants you,"

"Why?" I asked, I didn't do anything, right? No, the only thing I could have done was when I went into the Apollo cabin. And that, was _so _Connor's fault. I swear.

"Who knows! I was hoping you actually you pulled a prank or something, no?" I shook my head. "Oh well, so just go, so...Yeah," I rolled my eyes and walked out they door, then heard a loud bang. _Gods_... "Sammy!"

I laughed as Travis came out soaked, followed by laughing Connor. "Why did you leave a bucket of water out?"

Opps.

" 'Cause, you told me to wash the windows, and well, I was going to wash the windows, but then I was told Chiron wanted me.." Travis started to laugh, and I fake laughed half heartily, so yeah...

"Chiron?" I asked, walking into his office, which he was playing music from the eighties, I think. I'm not exactly a huge expert on older music. Heck, I'm not even a expert on _modern _music.

"Oh, Samuel, come, come, my child," I'll admit, it's a bit weird when a over-a-thousand year old half horse calls you his child, but you get used to it after a while.

"So...did I do something wrong?" I asked, trying to think about anything that I could have possibly done. Wait, I might want to add _could have possibly been blamed for. _

"No, no, nothing like that." Well, then what in Ares name was this about?  
"So, it was the Minotar that attacked Cassandra," Cassandra? That's Cassie's full name? Well, I guess it is.

"Yes, sir," I said. Okay, so they just ask for the story when you bring in a new camper, that's expected I guess.

"Care to explain?" So, I told him how I had found Cassie and once I realized she was the half blood I was looking for, it was to late. They had realized it two. Then I told him how I hadn't killed the Minotar, but scarred it off. _Like I could kill the Minotar. _"Who was the last hero the Minotar went after, child?"

"Um...Percy Jackson, sir,"

"Keep that in mind, for the days to come." Then he told me to leave, to go train, for someday very soon I would need it. I didn't want to know what that meant.

**Cassie Showalter**

"So, this is the big house," Will said, this was the final stop on the tour. I had mixed feelings about the matter, this camp was awesome, yes. But, it also had lava rock climbing walls...it was scary. And that was saying the least.

"WILLIAM OLIVER SOLACE!" There was a very angry girl walking up behind us, and Will looked like he was about to faint, but he walked over to her anyway.

Then there was a loud crashing sound, and someone ran into me. Sam.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Its fine, really Sam, it's fine."

"Your sure?" He looked like he felt really bad, which mad me feel really bad. Oh, great, I really am sensitive.

"Positive," Then Will walked over again, I had no idea what that thing with that girl was about, but I think I don't want to know.

"Samuel, you aren't _flirting _with my little sister are you?" I was about to die of embarrassment. But Sam, he was even worse than me.

"Um...uhh...Um...I have to go sharpen my windows and wash my sword." _How do you sharpen windows? _"I mean...Um..."

"Sammy,"

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from my sister, okay? I don't mean it as some sort of game, I want you to _stay away from her."_

Um, what the hell?

**A/N duhduhduh...what's the big deal with Cas? What is the matter with Will? Sammy? Comment on what you think!**


End file.
